Révélations
by Adeloshe
Summary: Après la destruction du Royaume d'Asgard, Thor et Loki se dévoilent... Mais comment va se dérouler leur aventure dans le futur proche ?


_**Révélation (OS – Thor x Loki)**_

La scène se passe dans la chambre de Thor. Ce dernier est en pleine méditation en versant de l'alcool (que je présume si fort que les alcools midgardiens). C'est là qu'apparaît Loki qui le retire de ses rêveries.

PS : La scène en général se passe dans un grand vaisseau qui se dirige vers Midgar. Autrement dit, pour les non connaisseurs, La Terre.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ce one-shot m'appartient, il est également disponible sur WattPad. Toute copie ou autre qui définit un vol vous sera fatal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ça te va bien, complimenta Loki.

Il pointa de son menton le cache-œil de Thor.

Thor baissa la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de Loki. Son cœur battait. Il avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs milliers de personnes, il lui devait tellement. Les deux protagonistes avaient tous deux soufferts tant de guerres, de conflits que ce soit avec les royaumes ou le S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tout paraissait aussi bien compliqué que d'affronter un Draugr*. Il lui devait. Thor lui devait bien quelque chose. Mais ce dernier avait conscience que Loki le trahirait une nouvelle fois. Il se demanda quel tour il allait encore leur jouer. Et pourtant, il avait beau être un Dieu de la Malice, il n'en restait pas moins aussi généreux. Thor trouva que Loki avait tout de même de la gentillesse dans son cœur.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça, mon frère, souri-t-il vaguement.

\- Peut-être pas.

Loki faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler sa rougeur grâce à sa magie que lui seul était capable d'exercer sur ce vaisseau. Le compliment de l'Aesir* l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il soupira. Pensait-il réellement ce que son frère disait ? Avait-il conscience de chaque mot qu'il sortait à travers sa gorge ? Le doute commença à s'insinuer en lui. En effet, son but ultime autrefois était de reprendre la Terre avec l'aide du sous-commandant de Thanos et des Chitauris. Il devait réduire à néant le peuple midgardien de leur liberté, et montrer sa supériorité. Il voulait les dominer, être Roi de cette planète. Il avait tué des milliers d'innocents, il en avait encore honte. Il avait menti à sa famille, trahi de nombreuses personnes. Depuis sa soi-disant mort sur Svartalfheim*, il avait pu redécouvrir ce qu'était l'amour d'un frère envers son cadet. Dès qu'il en avait pris conscience, il en était tout retourné, une douleur lui trouait littéralement le ventre.

\- Merci, lança Thor, si t'étais là, je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras.

Son ton était sec. Comme si Thor lui reprochait une faute qu'il aurait commise. Néanmoins, il perçut un peu de chaleur dans sa rocailleuse voix. Il souri. Alors que personne ne pouvait s'y attendre, Thor lui lança un objet que Loki attrapa sans difficulté. Son sourire devient plus malicieux.

\- Je suis là, rectifia-t-il.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort désormais. Il trouva le sourire de Thor plus doux que d'habitude et ses lèvres lui donnèrent envie de les posséder comme jamais.

Thor s'approcha lentement de Loki, tel un chasseur obnubilé par sa proie. Personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais Thor aimait Loki. Pas au sens qu'un frère aime son frère mais au sens qu'un homme aime un autre homme.

Des questions s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'Aesir ressentait un quelconque sentiment envers le Jotuun. D'autant plus que l'homosexualité était très mal vu à Asgard. Il avait cette angoisse permanente à l'idée que son peuple asgardiens l'observerait d'un mauvais œil. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer une vie telle quelle mais il s'agissait de son frère ! Depuis plusieurs années, il avait toujours pris soin de son frère, on les voyait toujours aussi proche, mains et doigts cousus. Il suffisait qu'on dise du mal de Loki et Thor parviendrait à faire taire ces personnes dotées d'une mentalité acerbe.

Ce fut à partir de l'adolescence qu'il a commencé à éprouver un sentiment qu'il trouvait inconnu. C'était inexplicable. Impossible de savoir si c'était juste une attirance sexuelle ou une attirance amoureuse. Durant tout ce temps, il se faisait violence pour repousser cette idée d'être tombé amoureux de son frère. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de son frère, c'était impossible. Pas à Asgard, en tout cas.

\- Ça te va vraiment bien, effectivement.

La voix de Loki le retira de sa rêverie. Thor fut étonné par la profonde douceur de la voix de Loki et ce qui était encore plus irréaliste, était le visage paisible et angélique de son frère devant ses yeux. Il n'en y croyait pas en plus. Une question tarauda son esprit dérouté. Est-ce que son frère ressentait la même chose que lui ? Éprouvait-il ce sentiment dérangeant qui lui tordait les tripes ? Qui lui serrait le cœur ? Une partie de lui doutait de cette pensée mais une autre avait un espoir infini que l'autre partagerait les mêmes sentiments que les siens.

Si c'était le cas, il crierait aux dieux et à Odin lui-même à quel point son bonheur serait aussi grand que l'univers et la galaxie qui les entouraient. Il en ferait bien une poésie sur son amour envers Loki. Cette idée lui était totalement rigide. Il passait sa vie à combattre et à divertir son peuple ainsi que ses amis avec ses boissons fortes.

Au final, les yeux grisâtres de son Jotuun parlaient pour lui. Proche de Loki, il pouvait se voir à travers. Il sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que la lumière. Son souffle caressait doucement son visage. Les joues rouges de Loki l'obligeait à penser que s'il avançait encore d'un pas, il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Il ressentirait alors la chaleur de son corps qui se mélangerait à la sienne. Une magnifique combinaison entre deux êtres ancestrales.

\- Tu sembles différent ce soir, mon frère, fit remarquer Thor.

Leurs torses semblaient presque se toucher. Le souffle court de Loki atteignait presque les lèvres de l'Aesir. Ce dernier voyait bien à quel point les lèvres roses de Loki étaient tentantes. Elles les attiraient. Elles les appelaient.

\- C'est toi qui semble différent, contredit Loki.

Puis il sourit.

\- Cette couple te va drôlement bien, complimenta-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Tout me va bien chez moi, blagua-t-il avec un petit sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Loki lui assena un coup sur le torse, faussement agacé.

\- Narcissique, comme toujours.

\- Parle pour toi.

Sans écouter sa remarque, Loki leva avec hésitation sa main tremblante vers la chevelure soyeuse de Thor et y plongea ses doigts fins. Il goûta alors à ses boucles dorées, le regard hypnotisé par… de l'amour ? Lui non plus n'arrivait malheureusement pas à distinguer ses propres sentiments, c'en était presque affligeant.

En outre, il pouvait être capable de ressentir les sentiments de chaque personne. Concernant Thor, il était difficile de le savoir mais il savait déjà que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Quant à sa magie, ceci semblait plus forte que ça en faisait presque mal.

\- Loki…, murmura Thor, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

La question de l'Aesir le laissa pantois. Ça semblait tellement évident. Loki était attiré par lui. Son corps entier avait ce besoin de combler le manque de contact. Il avait incommensurablement besoin de Thor. Il en était sûr.

Il sentit Thor frissonner à ses doigts magistrales. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier de le lui offrir cette pareille sensation. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une légère caresse dans ses cheveux, mais une caresse qui en disait long.

Thor posa machinalement sa main sur la joue de son demi-frère. Il appréciait sa si douce et si chaude peau qu'il aperçut sa rougeur grandir à petit feu. Il le sentait légèrement trembler. Probablement de peur, pensait-il.

Loki soupira en baissant ses yeux puis posa sa main sur celle de Thor. Il était agacé de lui, de ses idées, du mal qu'il avait commis. Il en avait plus qu'assez de régner le mal partout où il se trouvait. Thor aurait eu raison d'affirmer que Loki avait du bien en lui, mais était-ce vrai ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre du désordre à chaque situation qui se défilait devant lui. Il avait peur pour son frère, et malheureusement, c'était un fait qu'il aurait du mal à extraire de lui. Il s'imaginait bien vivre une relation normale comme toute autre avec Thor mais l'imagination se limitait qu'à une fiction pour lui, impossible à réaliser. Il se sentait totalement stupide, à côté de la plaque.

\- Thor…, murmura-t-il avec sa rauque, son souffle sur la paume de Thor. J'ai conscience du fait de vous avoir tant fait souffrir et tant trahi pendant des années ou même des siècles, mais la vraie raison de toutes ses agissements est que…

Il s'arrêta un moment, sentant sa gorge se nouer. La pression de la main de Thor se faisait plus forte sur la peau de Loki qui tressaillit.

\- Cela fait des siècles maintenant que je ressens le besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Thor fronça ses sourcils, circonspect, et le cœur battant. Que lui racontait-il ?

\- Mais Loki, j'ai toujours été à tes côtés… Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné.

\- Cependant, tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, fait le Jotuun avec un sourire triste, tu aimais la fête, les femmes, la guerre… Au fil du temps, tu te faisais de nouveaux amis, moi, j'étais cloîtré entre quatre murs à lire et encore à lire, à essayer de perfectionner mon savoir. Je tentais par tout les pouvoirs de t'oublier mais c'était si difficile… Tu t'étais toujours occupé de moi comme ton vrai frère…

Il lâcha la main de Thor, les yeux toujours baissés.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste mais pour dire vrai, Thor… Je ne te voulais qu'à moi et à moi seul. Tu faisais partie des personnes qui m'acceptaient tel que j'étais… Un sorcier venant d'un autre royaume… Un royaume dépourvu de malédictions, de géants qui mettaient en péril la vie de plusieurs personnes… Et ces foutus asgardiens pensaient que j'avais les mêmes idéaux qu'eux pendant toute mon existence.

\- Loki, dit Thor à voix basse, emplie de peine.

Thor posa par précaution son autre main sur la seconde joue de Loki. Il lui fit relever la tête, un regard doux accroché à ceux de Loki.

\- Pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon petit frère adoré.

Loki soupira. Ne comprenait-il donc pas ? Il l'aimait, c'était sûr à cent pour cent. Ce dernier faisait tout pour se faire remarquer. Son cœur allait être sur le point d'exploser à force de battre contre sa poitrine à vive allure. Ça lui faisait si mal.

\- Ce qui est encore plus problématique à l'heure actuelle.

Il se retint avec véhémence d'éclater en larmes. Il sentait sur le bout de ses yeux des picotements brûlants. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières pour éviter qu'elles tombent. Non, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant Thor. Il sonda la réaction de son frère qui le fixait comme s'il était un petit enfant en peine. Non…, il ne voulait de sa pitié. Il devait montrer qu'il était un homme. C'était le dieu du mal !

\- J'ai conscience que tout ce que je vous ai fait à toi, à mère, à Odin ainsi qu'aux autres était mal. Je vous ai tant fait du mal mais c'était aussi le seul moyen pour que vous me remarquiez !

Son sourire se fendait en un sourire sarcastique.

\- Et je dois plutôt dire que ce plan de vouloir dominer la Terre a plutôt marché d'un côté.

\- Loki… Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu as malheureusement été l'instrument d'une grande guerre, mais je ne peux pas te le blâmer. Tu as été manipulé.

\- C'est faux ! s'écria Loki, faisant sursauter Thor. C'est faux, faux !

Il repoussa Thor de ses petits mains avec brutalité. Thor était perdu, il voyait que Loki semblait hors de lui. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage.

\- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert durant toute mon existence… Ignoré des sept royaumes, être le monstre dont les parents parlent à tous les enfants le soir et un sorcier malveillant que beaucoup évitent de s'en approcher ! La souffrance que je ressens en ce moment n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as ressenti lorsque ta petite humaine t'a lâché !

\- Loki, ressaisis-toi ! Pour ma part, je ne t'ai jamais ignoré, je ne pensais pas que le comportement des asgardiens aurait un impact disgracieux sur toi…

\- Parce que tu étais tellement aveuglé par cette passion de vouloir aller sur le trône…

Mais Thor ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivit son récit.

\- J'ai toujours pensé à toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tu étais toujours ancré dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai jamais oublié le jour où tu t'étais métamorphosé en serpent pour ensuite me planter une de ces dagues sur moi.

A ce souvenir amusant, il sourit tandis que Loki le regardait, effaré.

\- Loki… Ne te blâme pas… Tu t'es laissé embobiner par de belles paroles.

\- Qui dit qu'en ce moment-même, tu ne serais pas en train d'en faire de même ? Qui dit que tes propos ne sont pas fourbes !

Thor s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui et le secoua, rouge de colère.

\- Loki, tu es totalement intrépide ! Tu mélanges tout !

\- Je ne mélange rien du tout au contraire ! Je suis seulement réaliste et tu dois probablement me haïr pour t'avoir tant trahi… Tu vas te venger de moi…

Thor fut surpris de voir à quel point son frère souffrait. Il sentait presque le regret l'envahir de l'avoir secoué et réprimandé. Il aperçut même une larme couler sur sa joue, tant sa douleur devait être grande.

\- Loki…

S'en prendre en compte des réprimandes qui allaient sortir de la bouche de Loki, Thor enroula ses bras autour du fin corps de Loki.

Ce dernier, surpris, resta immobile. Il se sentait tout raide dans les bras puissants de son frère. Pendant un instant, il pensait avoir perdu tout espoir de retrouver la raison. Il réalisa l'étendue de sa tristesse, de sa peine tant exposée face à Thor. Il sentait ses tremblements s'évanouir peu à peu grâce à la chaleur rassurante de l'Aesir. Il avait un certain pouvoir sur lui, il semblait pouvoir le calmer grâce à ses gestes tendres. Mais à peine ses tremblements terminés qu'il éclata en larmes, comme si c'était la fin pour lui. Il voulait rester à tout jamais dans les bras de son frère, ressentir son amour.

Toujours calé contre son torse, Loki sentit la main de Thor voyager sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, il s'enfonça d'avantage contre son corps et écouta les battements calmes de son frère à travers sa poitrine. Il se calma enfin, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration qui était devenue haletante jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mon frère…, commença maladroitement Loki, je...je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Jusque là, essaie de te calmer. Respire…

Thor plaça sa main sur la tête de son frère et la lui caressa avec une plus grande douceur infinie. Il recueillit de temps en temps des larmes de son frère. Il mourrait d'envie de les embrasser afin de lui prouver à quel point son amour était si fort pour lui. Il avait peur pour son frère, de ce qu'il pouvait bien enclencher avec une colère pareille. Sa magie aurait pu déstabiliser ce qu'il y avait autour, il aurait pu facilement manœuvrer ce vaisseau sans l'aide des manettes et le conduire dans des endroits que n'importe qui d'autres n'auraient eu le courage de s'y aventurer. Ce vaisseau aurait pu aller dans l'antre de Thanos, là où règne une obscurité absolue. Il connaissait l'étendue du pouvoir de Loki. Sa magie aurait pu également transformer en on-ne-sait-quoi les asgardiens.

Le vaisseau aurait très bien pu devenir une poire !

Pris d'une envie qui lui était encore inconnu, il souleva la tête de Loki et rencontra ses yeux larmoyants. La vue de son visage frappa Thor comme un marteau sur la tête. Il était beau, un visage à contempler comme on contemplait les étoiles. Il bougea avec douceur son pouce sur la joue mouillée de larmes de Loki.

Ce dernier ne disait rien, trop occupé à ressentir la peau de Thor et à admirer son frère. Il fixait par moment son cache œil, ce qui le rendait mal au point, malheureux qu'il ait perdu son œil. Il aimait ses yeux, il aimait tout de lui. Son regard descendit vers ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'il trouvait pulpeuses, rosâtres, attirantes… De plus, son visage semblait si près du sien ! Un mouvement, et leurs lèvres se rencontreraient. Et justement, c'était ce que voulaient ces deux protagonistes.

Loki déglutit et leva sa main, doucement, comme s'il craignait que Thor la lui prendrait et la lui rejetterait de dégoût. Mais dans le cas actuel, il lui était impossible d'y penser vu dans quelle situation ils étaient tombés. Ils s'enlaçaient et Loki doutait que Thor le repousserait alors que c'était lui qui lui avait pris dans ses puissants bras.

De son pouce, il caressa la lèvre inférieure de son frère. Douce, comme il avait pensé. Il en avait tellement désiré de ces lèvres. Il en rêvait chaque nuit, il rêvait que son frère l'embrassait, le câlinait, le caressait, et lui faisait l'amour avec une grande tendresse. De son doigt, il sentait le souffle lui frôler la peau. Un souffle chaud qui l'excitait énormément, un souffle qui voulait sentir sur tous les extrémités de son corps.

Il continua alors à la caresser, les tressaillements des lèvres de son frère le fascinaient, il était devenu hypnotisé par ces magnifiques lèvres. Roses, fines à la supérieur et pulpeuse à l'inférieur. Il imagina ces lèvres sur les siennes, découvrant le goût, la douceur, les mouvements doux d'un baiser passionné. Elles étaient si…

\- Sensuelles…, souffla Loki dans un murmure presque incompréhensible.

Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il avait pu dire sans avoir imaginé une seule seconde à ce que son frère penserait de cette soudaine révélation. Il examina la réaction de son frère, anxieux et le cœur battant. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur son visage.

Thor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'a pas pu rêvé que son frère lui ait dit que ses lèvres étaient sensuelles ? Enfin, il avait cru comprendre que Loki parlait de celles-ci tout en les touchant. Il avait ressenti un grand frisson et des papillons virevoltant dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait ressenti ses doigts les lui caresser. Il découvrait petit à petit avec une plus grande attention le visage du Jotuun. La peau claire, blanchâtre, les yeux d'un bleu ciel, une peau douce qu'il avait tant rêvé de toucher pendant plusieurs nuits. Il était certes plus petit que lui mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'étreindre avec une grande passion et de délicatesse, de peur qu'il le briserait.

Pour Thor, Loki incarnait l'être vivant parfait d'une grande beauté sans limite. Son intelligence était sans égal, chaque fois que Loki discutait de quelque chose, Thor l'écoutait toujours avec intérêt. Il n'osait jamais interrompre la douce et sensuelle voix de son cher frère. Il le trouvait si...beau.

Alors, au lieu d'afficher un air étonné suite à la fameuse petite gaffe de Loki que Thor trouvait si mignon, ses lèvres se fendaient d'un grand sourire bienveillant, révélant ses dents si blanches comme la beauté d'un diamant. Il continua son geste sur la joue Loki, le découvrant un peu plus.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, personne ne venait les déranger, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur propre bulle. Quiconque oserait l'éclater serait victime du puissant éclair de Thor.

Thor murmura quelque chose que Loki ne comprenait pas puis il vit les yeux de Thor se fermaient, puis son visage s'approchait du sien.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur à le contact soudain des lèvres de Thor sur les siennes. Son cœur venait de perdre un battement et reprendre avec plus de vitesse. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice qui explosa dans son ventre de ses lèvres écrasées par celles de Thor, un frisson électrisant voyagea vers le bas de son dos.

Enfin ! Cria sa conscience, enfin c'est arrivé… Il fallait tenir compte que Loki avait attendu ce moment depuis des siècles pour ressentir cela. En effet, le courage n'avait jamais été à sa portée quand il s'agissait de faire le premier pas la pensée que Thor le rejetterait le rendait tellement malade qu'il reculait d'un pas à chaque instant où il s'apprêtait à dénoncer ses sentiments profonds. Désormais, il ne voyait que le contraire, et il en était heureux.

Loki décida de se laisser aller à ce baiser fiévreux. Il en était tellement retourné qu'il sentait ses jambes flageoler. Plus par envie que de vouloir éviter de tomber au sol, il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Thor et posa une de ses mains sur la joue piquante de sa barbe. Il soupira d'aise.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, Thor…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce depuis sa naissance à Jotunheim, il sentait que sa vie se défilait à un éclat de lumière aveuglant, de bien-être. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, il se sentait reposé, comblé, rempli d'allégresse.

\- Loki…, murmura Thor, sa bouche sur celle de Loki qui se mouvait avec lenteur.

Ce dernier frissonna.

\- Tu ne sais dire que mon prénom, Thor ? A croire que tu aies perdu ta langue ? Plaisanta Loki avec un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Son regard qui était devenu taquin jusqu'à maintenant changea rapidement lorsqu'il vit une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux de son frère. Il allait reculer d'un petit pas mais Thor fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Ah ! Cria Loki de surprise.

Ce dernier s'était retrouvé soulevé sur l'épaule de Thor.

\- Enfin, espèce d'abruti sans cervelle, s'énerva Loki, gêné, puis-je savoir que ce tu es en train de faire !

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais perdu ma langue, alors je vais te prouver, cher frère, que je ne l'ai pas perdu et te montrer comment je la manie.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fr- ah !

Il se retrouva projeter sur le lit qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Thor le surplomba, à quatre pattes, avec des yeux ravageurs et les mains posées sur les deux côtés du visage de Loki.

\- Thor, je te le répète encore : qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Siffla-t-il, le regard fixé sur Thor.

Le dieu du tonnerre ne répondit pas. Il préférait admirer le visage de Loki tout en s'asseyant sur son bassin, son érection sur la sienne. Même si Loki abordait une expression confuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver si mignon avec ses joues rouges. Il voyait bien à quel point il était gêné et ça l'excitait davantage. Il voyait bien à quel point son frère se retenait de gémir. Ses dents martyrisèrent sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui acheva Thor de sa patience.

Il ondula avec lenteur sur le bassin de Loki, le faisant, cette fois-ci, gémir.

\- Thor…, gémit Loki, bordel, recommence et je te jure que je…

Mais Thor ne l'écoutait pas et recommençait le même mouvement. La friction entre les deux membres rendait les deux protagonistes si avides de désir qu'on n'entendit plus que leurs souffles saccadées dans la chambre. Loki posa brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de son Aesir et le fixait dans les yeux, avec une soif d'envie.

Maintenant, il le savait. Lui aussi en avait envie. Il le désirait plus que tout. Le fait que son désir touchait le sien lui faisait penser que, une fois qu'il iront plus loin, ils ne pourront plus reculer. Ils se donneraient à l'un et à l'autre.

\- Loki, tu m'avais demandé si j'avais perdu ma langue… Je vais te le prouver que je l'ai toujours dans ma bouche. Et je vais te le prouver… sur toi.

Loki écarquilla ses yeux d'incompréhension. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi discutait-t-il de sa langue ? Au moment où il essaya de chercher une réponse claire à sa question, il sursauta au contact chaud et humide de la langue de Thor sur son lobe d'oreille. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahissait.

Thor eut un petit sourire taquin. Il releva sa tête et planta son regard dans celui de Loki.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé ton point sensible.

On pourrait croire que Loki semblait effaré mais c'était tout bonnement l'inverse. Cette information l'avait excité plus davantage qu'avant. Son envie si forte le submergeait à présent. Il ferma les yeux et se cambra pour ressentir encore plus le membre de son frère. Son corps bouillonnait.

Thor profita de cette position pour plonger sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Ses mais enroulèrent la taille de son frère et il huma l'odeur de sa peau avant de le mordre avec sensualité, faisant gémir le Jotuun.

\- Han... Plus, Thor...

l'Aesir n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de faire semblant d'être plus fort que le désir. Il accéda à sa requête en se relevant, toujours assis sur le bassin de Loki. Il retira le haut tout en fixant Loki de ses yeux larmoyants.

Ce dernier était toujours cambré mais ses yeux furent à présent à demi-ouverts. Il admira avec envie le torse musclé de son frère, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Les années de combat depuis son enfance l'avait transformé en un vrai béton incassable. Loki avait toujours été jaloux des filles qui s'en approchaient un peu trop, la bave aux lèvres. Ces filles baveuses d'envie le dégoûtaient au plus au point mais maintenant, seul lui en avait le privilège. Il était heureux.

\- Thor, tu es si magnifique...

Sa main caressait sa poitrine, découvrant à mesure la douceur de sa peau, chaude et frissonnante au toucher.

Thor prit la main de Loki qui était posée sur sa peau.

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique. Tu crèves d'envie que je te prenne, je le vois bien.

Loki gémit faiblement.

\- Même les urnes le disent.

A cette dernière parole, il se pencha vers Loki et l'embrassa durement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais ils n'en firent attention et préférèrent profiter de leurs débats devenus si brutaux. Thor en profita pour retirer la tenue de Loki, qui par ailleurs, était compliqué à retirer.

La situation devenait un peu plus comique. Thor n'arrivait point à retirer l'habit de Loki qui commencait à rire. Ce dernier grognait dans sa barbe, galérant avec ses doigts maladroits.

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Thor soupira d'exaspération malgré son sourire gêné qui s'était affiché sur ses lèvres et laissa Loki prendre en main la situation.

Lentement, Loki se releva et se mit à genoux sur le lit. Il commença à se déshabiller avec sensualité tout en gardant le contact visuel entre lui et son frère qui le fixa avec grand intérêt, ce qui provoqua chez Loki une braise naissante.

Thor l'admirait avec intensité. Il se sentait affreusement dur dans son pantalon, il accusa le comportement de son frère pour être si attirant. Un feu brûlant naquit en lui. Cette brûlure de désir qui se consumait en lui était liée au fait que Loki se déshabillait avec une lenteur incalculable devant lui. Il était si…sexy. Si...attachant.

\- Tu vas l'utiliser ta langue, cette fois ? Demanda Loki en se léchant les lèvres.

Le souffle de l'Aesir se coupa à cette remarque. Il savait que Loki le provoquait. Il n'avait rien raté du petit spectacle de sa langue qui humidifiait ses babines rosâtres. Désireux, il s'avança vers le Jotuun, qui était désormais à moitié nu. Sa peau si blanche poussait Thor à créer le premier contact corporel, sachant que tous les deux risquaient de ne plus supporter le moindre détachement de leurs corps. Il ne l'avait jamais touché à nu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde ce moment si intense entre les deux astres.

Les mains de Thor se posèrent alors sur la peau claire de son frère, au niveau de sa taille. Au passage, Loki frissonna à ce contact si soudain qu'il en éprouvait une certaine envie de se rapprocher plus de son, désormais, amant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Thor et approcha son visage vers le sien. Il posa de doux et légers baisers sur la commissure des lèvres de Thor.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux afin de ressentir chaque parcelle des lèvres pulpeuses et rosâtres de Loki. Cette sensation qui le faisait tourner la tête, presque plongé dans les étoiles, il tentait de se reprendre mais c'était si bon qu'il était presque impossible que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui faire ressentir la même chose que Loki était en train de lui faire. Il soupira d'aise tout en caressant la taille nue de Loki, remontant ensuite vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa comme si c'était de la soie.

Puis, Thor le repoussa, le faisant tomber brutalement sur les draps. Loki poussa un cri de surpris coupé par les baisers brutaux de son frère. Il sentit sa langue enrouler avec la sienne, menant un ballet langoureux.

Thor se plaça entre les jambes de Loki, frictionnant leurs deux membres. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce, tels des doux sons les faisant monter de plus en plus au ciel. Il releva un peu la tête, observant l'expression excitante de Loki, totalement absorbée par les sensations de leur peau se toucher, se découvrant. Le Dieu du tonnerre allongea sa main vers l'érection de son frère, s'apercevant de la surprenante grosseur de son amant.

\- Ah ! Oh, bordel…, susurra Loki, les yeux plissés.

Loki ondula ses hanches, demandant plus de caresses à son insu et posa ses doigts sur le pantalon de son frère. Frénétiquement, il baissa le pantalon de Thor, avec son sous-vêtement par la même occasion, dévoilant son pénis grossissante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Bon dieu… Tu as dû chavirer beaucoup de femmes avec ça…

Thor ricana à cette remarque et aida Loki à enlever ses vêtements puis se replaça contre Loki, écrasant son membre contre son ventre.

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de femmes, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Loki en retirant le reste de ses vêtements, aidé par Thor.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de femmes car…

Il hésitait à sortir ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer.

\- Chaque fois que je faisais l'amour avec ces femmes, tout ce que je voyais en mon esprit était toi. Seulement toi.

Le cœur de Loki battait à une allure folle. Il était si touché par ces révélations qu'il n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. A la place, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son frère et apposa un baiser plume sur ses lèvres qui arracha un frisson à Thor.

Désormais, tout deux étaient nus comme leur premier jour. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et se caressèrent avec sensualité. Ils étaient dans leur propre bulle.

Thor décida de jouer avec les tétons de Loki qui se durcirent au toucher de Thor, utilisant ses pouces dessus. Ce dernier gémissait de plaisir. Soudainement, il sentit une décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps qui le faisait sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que… !

\- Tu aimes ? Vois-tu, comme j'ai le pouvoir d'accéder à l'éclair, je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi avec ceci…

\- Grand Dieu…, gémissait Loki en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit, sourit-il d'un air ravageur.

Il profita de la faiblesse de Loki pour s'asseoir sur lui et poser ses mains à plats sur la poitrine chaude de son amant, contre ses boutons de chairs. Il ferma les yeux et commença à envoyer des petites ondes d'éclairs sur Loki qui cria à chaque étincelle.

Les pensées de Loki se vidèrent à chaque toucher électrisante de Thor. Il se sentait à la fois excité et effrayé par ce pouvoir. Lui aussi avait cette faculté d'exercer la magie mais il n'avait pas ce que Thor était capable de faire. Il sursauta comme un petit chaton effrayé. Ses cris étaient loin d'être virils, l'embarras l'envahissait petit à petit.

\- Thor… Je t'en prie, arrête ça…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Loki ?

Il appuya sur ses pointes de ses pouces et lança une autre onde d'éclair, lui faisant pousser un cri féminin.

Brutalement, Loki attrapa les poignets de Thor et ouvra les yeux.

\- Thor, prends-moi !

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas ton… ah !

Thor se leva à la va-vite, se plaçant entre les jambes de Loki et les écarta avant de se baisser à son érection.

\- Bon, voici les compétences de ma langue que tu désires tant connaître.

Thor décida d'abord de caresser le long du membre de Loki de la pointe de son nez avant de pointer sa langue sur le frein, faisant cambrer son frère. Il adorait ses réactions, ça le rendait mignon. Un être tout fragile sous lui, qu'est-ce qu'il le désirait tant.

Cette fois, il longea sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis de Loki, le faisant gémir de plaisir. C'était si intense qu'il prit son membre en main et le caressa avec lenteur. Il souhaitait taquiner son frère, lui faire prendre son temps et découvrir toutes les possibilités d'un plaisir phénoménal.

Son pouce vint appuyer sur le gland, faisant sortir le pré-éjaculatoire qu'il lécha mielleusement.

\- Oh, Thor…

Suite à ce gémissement empli de désir, Thor avala le membre de Loki. Un cri d'extase s'amplifia dans la pièce, venant de Loki qui se cambra sur le matelas, résonnant comme un doux son aux oreilles de l'Aesir.

\- Oh par la barbe d'Odin ! Cria Loki en relevant sa tête, observant les faits et gestes de Thor.

Les vas-et-viens de la bouche de Thor sur son membre ainsi que sa langue qui ne cessait de s'enrouler autour du membre rendaient fou le Jotuun. Il crut un instant que son cœur allait lâcher, tellement le désir était trop grand. Il sentait que son frère insistait d'autant plus sur les veines qui battaient ainsi que sur le frein. Un endroit si sensible que Loki peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Les jointures de ses mains devenaient si blanches que même Loki se fichait de la douleur que cela lui provoquait. Voir Thor en action suffisait à rendre Loki fou, un effet d'extase qui le faisait presque voler au septième ciel.

Le goût était excellent pour Thor. C'était salé mais c'était comme s'il goûtait à une vraie sucrerie. Il trouvait que c'était semblable à une des meilleures sucettes qu'il n'avait jamais goûté à Asgard. Un vrai délice, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il approfondissait ses mouvements sur son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il était si délicieux !

Quant à Loki, il ne pensait qu'au contact des lèvres de Thor sur son membre s'activer, il le ressentait comme si c'était une seconde peau. Son esprit embrouillée par l'excitation lui donnait la sensation d'être perdu dans l'endroit où il était ; il ne savait même plus où il était allongé, ni où il se trouvait.

Un éclat de lumière s'approchait des yeux de Loki, plissés. Gémissant, son orgasme approchait. Ses petites mains accrochèrent les cheveux or de Thor et les tirèrent de toutes ses forces, faisant grogner son frère. Il le sentait arriver, il peinait à se retenir, ni ses cris, ni ses gémissements, ni ses couinements à chaque coup de langue de son frère sur le frein et autour du gland. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses bras tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait.

Seulement, au moment où le Jotuun allait atteindre l'orgasme, il sentit son frère se retirer.

\- Qu-.. ?

Loki releva sa tête, hébété et pantelant sur les draps. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, grognant contre Thor.

\- Par tous les saints…, souffla-t-il, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté au moment propice ?

\- De quoi parles-tu, cher frère ? Sourit innocemment Thor.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Il poussa un autre cri aiguë, très peu viril tandis que Thor le tira vers lui par-dessous des jambes de son frère, et le colla contre lui, son érection dur comme la pierre. Loki observait son frère de près. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est vraiment grosse, pensa-t-il, déglutissant. Allait-il vraiment la rentrer dedans ? Loki commençait à douter de son entrée. En vérité, il n'avait jamais testé un homme jusqu'à maintenant. Son premier serait Thor et il en était ravi mais sa peur grandissante retomba sur lui, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Par un geste protecteur, il posa sa main sur le torse de Thor, les yeux brillants.

\- Attend Thor… Je ne suis plus sûr, là…

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Thor, j'ai peur…, murmure-t-il, presque les larmes aux yeux fixant son frère avec pitié.

Thor le fixa pendant quelque secondes, perturbé par la réaction inattendue de son frère. Avec douceur, il caressa de ses doigts la cuisse droite de son frère. Il se demandait avidement de quoi avait peur Loki. Par quoi était-il effrayé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au dépourvu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire monter au septième ciel ?

Il regarda le Jotuun, les yeux apeurés, le corps ruisselant de sueur, la respiration saccadée et sa peau pâle et douce. Cette image durcissait encore plus son membre contre la cuisse de Loki. Vu comme ceci, il désirait tant le pénétrer avec tant d'amour qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à ressentir avec les autres. Il prit la main, la serrant contre son torse. Sa voix qui sortait semblerait à n'importe qui un chant lumineux émergeant des cieux.

\- Dis-moi de quoi as-tu peur, mon ange.

Le cœur de Loki rata un battement à cette question. Sa peur, qui était jusqu'à présent grandissante se diminuait peu à peu grâce à la voix rassurante de son frère qui le regardait avec tant d'amour. Il n'aurait jamais espéré voir ce regard sur lui un jour. En fait, il était effrayé par l'idée de voir Thor donner ce regard à une autre femme. Il aurait été brisé. Mais à ce moment-là, il était le dieu le plus heureux de la galaxie.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, petit être malicieux.

Thor, qui avait la main de Loki dans la sienne, la fit descendre de sa poitrine jusqu'à la lignée de ses pectoraux, longeant vers ses abdomens pour ensuite la faire atteindre jusqu'à son dur membre.

Loki sursauta à ce contact, les yeux écarquillés. Le toucher était doux, et dur à la fois. Il se lécha les babines en observant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le pénis de Thor était volumineuse, douce le prépuce qui recouvrait en temps normal le gland était désormais en dehors, laissant montrer ce dernier toute rose d'excitation, avec un liquide pré-éjaculatoire au bout, ce qui impressionnait énormément le Jotunn. Un envie grossissante l'envahit, il serra avec sa main le pénis de son frère. Puis progressivement, Loki commença à le masturber pour découvrir cette nouvelle chose dressée contre sa cuisse. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de pareille chose. Elle est vraiment dure, pensa une nouvelle fois Loki. Oh oui, telle était représentée l'excitation de Thor envers lui, il devait s'attendre à ce que Thor, étant un dieu, possédait un genre aussi ample.

\- Je pense que ma chose se sentirait bien ailleurs. Qu'en penses-tu, Loki ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Loki, tourmenté par sa question.

Surprenant Loki, Thor plaqua ses mains contre son oreiller et profita de sa faiblesse pour atteindre une sorte de petite fiole posée sur sa table de nuit, luisante par les étoiles brillantes à travers la baie vitrée du vaisseau. Il la présenta à Loki.

\- Cette petite fiole contient du lubrifiant. Ne me demande pas comment elle s'est retrouvée là, moi-même, je m'y demande…

\- Mais alors… Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver là ?

\- Question qui mérite d'être répondue mais qui demande réflexion, déclara Thor avec un sourire au coin.

Il ouvrit la fiole et vérifia le contenue à l'intérieur.

\- Je suppose que… ce lubrifiant sert à…

\- Tu as tout compris, Loki.

La main libre de Thor se posa sur la jambe droite de Loki et la remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de ce dernier, afin d'avoir accès à son orifice.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Loki. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

\- Pas comme la fois où tu m'as électrocuté ?

\- C'est une autre affaire, ça, ricana Thor avec dédain en versant de l'huile sur ses doigts.

Reposant la fiole fermée et à moitié-remplie sur le lit, doucement, Thor caressa l'orifice de Loki qui gémit.

\- C'est froid…

\- Tu devrais y être habitué par ta nature.

\- Thor…

\- Que me supplies-tu, cher frère ?

Loki ressentait chaque mouvement que les doigts de Thor pratiquaient sur l'entrée de son anus. La peur partie, il attendait avec impatience que ses doigts s'enfoncent à l'intérieur. Son intérêt de découvrir de nouvelles sensations le submergea avec force qu'il s'ondula contre les doigts.

\- Baise-moi !

\- « Baise-moi » ? s'étonna faussement Thor. Quelle grossièreté, mon petit Loki, je pensais que c'était les midgardiens qui employaient plus souvent ces injures, aurais-tu acquis de nouvelles connaissances de leur monde ?

\- Cesse de discuter ! Gémit impatiemment Loki qui s'ondulait encore plus contre lui.

Sans attendre, le Dieu du tonnerre enfonça ses doigts dans l'antre chaud du Jotuun, lui arrachant un cri à en couper le souffle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent au plafond, plongé dans les tréfonds du désir tandis que son frère ondula sans cesse ses doigts à la recherche de son point de plaisir.

Et il l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait trouvé au moment où un gémissement plus aiguë que les autres perçait ses oreilles.

Loki se cambrait violemment lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son frère toucher sans cesse, limite le caresser sensuellement contre sa prostate. Il en était tellement retourné qu'il se perdait dans les tréfonds du plaisir, ce qui lui semblait impossible à en ressortir.

\- C'est très serré à l'intérieur…, fit remarquer Thor.

\- C'est parce que…

Loki arrivait à peine à prononcer un mot de plus. Son plaisir était trop grand, et son esprit ne se focalisait que sur les doigts expertes de son frère.

\- Parce que… ?

\- Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant…

\- Je sais, sourit Thor en augmentant l'intensité de ses gestes.

Loki se sentait planer de bonheur. Il savait que la jouissance n'allait pas tarder à parvenir à ses fins, et il ne voulait en aucun cas reconnaître la frustration d'être laissé ainsi sans avoir connu d'une jouissance parfaite. Il voulait jouir. A tout prix.

Le feu se consumait en lui, les étoiles s'approchèrent, et les gestes devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Sa flamme augmentait dans sa poitrine, dans son bas-ventre. Des larmes de bonheurs jaillirent presque dans les yeux du Jotuun. Sa bouche était si ouverte et sortait sans cesse des gémissements à en faire des pêchés que même Dieu ne pourrait pardonner d'un tel comportement… si jouissif pour Thor.

Et ça recommençait. La frustration revenue était provoquée par Thor qui s'était brutalement retiré pour se placer entre les jambes de Loki, prêt à en subir les plus merveilleux sensations.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, mon frère… susurra Thor en admirant les mouvements impatients de Loki qui se languissait de cette attente.

Sans attendre, Thor prit les cuisses de son demi-frère avec force pour le rapprocher de lui, faisant glapir Loki étonné par un tel empressement. En vérité, il n'attendait que ça. Que Thor le prenne enfin !

\- Je vais y aller doucement, assure le dieu du tonnerre.

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux afin de ressentir chaque toucher de son frère sur sa peau blanchâtre comme de la neige brillant de plusieurs perles de diamant au soleil. Il serra avec force les draps et se concentra sur le membre dur de Thor s'insinuer petit à petit en lui.

Loki était peut-être un dieu. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une petite douleur s'incruster entre les plis de son orifice. Il serra les dents, fermant ses yeux avec force pour faire en sorte de diminuer la douleur. Sans succès.

Thor gémissait de plaisir, les yeux fermés. Il ressentait chaque parcelle de l'intérieur de son frère, jamais il n'avait pu goûter à un tel élan de plaisir qu'il en gémissait de bonheur. Son frère était serré, c'était sûr. Ce n'était plus autant étonnant, sachant que Loki venait d'avouer qu'il n'a jamais été couché ainsi.

De ses bouts de doigts, il caressa doucement la peau de son frère afin de le rassurer. Une fois ses cuisses puissantes contre les fesses de son frère, il rouvrit ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de Loki qui le fixait avec douleur et amour. Ce dernier releva doucement ses bras et caressa la joue barbu de son frère du tonnerre. Il était si beau.

\- Je suis en toi, affirma Thor.

Loki ne répondit rien, préférant endurer le plaisir qui prenait place en lui. Thor posa ses mains sur le torse de Loki, envoyant une autre décharge. Ce dernier se cambra, le bout du pénis de Thor touchait sa prostate et cela le rendit fou qu'il frappa sur le torse de Thor avec son mini poing.

\- Je t'en prie, Thor, tu peux bouger ! Le supplia-t-il avec une voix chevrotante.

\- Laisse moi le temps de t'admirer, Loki… Tu es si magnifique ainsi, rendu fou par le plaisir.

Malgré l'intelligence bête de son frère, Loki trouvait que Thor se débrouillait avec les mots. Surtout quand c'était pour draguer des minettes en chaleur.

Thor prit la main de Loki qui était posée sur sa joue et entreprit de la poser sur le matelas, enroulant ses doigts aux siens. Il commença légèrement à bouger, à onduler sans aller plus loin.

\- Oh, Thor…, geint Loki qui se cambrait pour plus goûter à son membre à l'intérieur de lui.

Jamais ces deux-là n'auraient eu l'idée d'en arriver là. Jamais ils penseraient qu'ils seraient à deux dans un vaisseau, sur un lit partageant leur corps en sueur, en mouvement. Il n'était pas difficile de concevoir que ces deux êtres voulaient faire durer le plaisir, même pour une éternité, ce ne serait pas assez.

Thor bougea de plus en plus vite, tellement plus rapide. Il ressortit et rentra sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais prendre une pause. Ses cuisses claquaient violemment les fesses de Loki qui criait sans cesse, envahi par les décharges qu'envoyait Thor en frappant sa prostate. Il voulait à tout prix que Loki sache que cette nuit serait la meilleure de toute.

Encore faut-il qu'ils sachent si c'était la nuit ou non en ce moment.

Mais peu leur importait. Le plus important était que ces deux dieux s'étaient enfin trouvés et que rien de les séparera, corps et âme.

Loki sentit venir la jouissance. Il sentait la force de Thor et sa rapidité condescendant se tendre contre lui. Il ne pouvait pour l'instant utiliser sa magie. La raison est que le plaisir ayant prit la place de son esprit, il fut incapable d'utiliser une once de magie pour faire endurer le sexe.

Ils se touchaient, ils s'enlaçaient, ils s'embrassaient sans jamais s'arrêter de bouger. Ils se goûtaient, faisaient en sorte d'imprimer dans leur esprit leur toucher, leur odeur, leur gémissements, leur regard si tendre et amoureux.

Oui, ils étaient amoureux, cela se remarquait si facilement.

Puis la jouissance les frappa. Loki en premier, hurlant le prénom de Thor lorsqu'il frappa sa prostate une dernière fois, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de son frère, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. Il était sûrement probable que le reste de l'équipage et les asgardiens les ai entendus mais qu'importe. Ils avaient atteints le point final de tout ceci. Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. Les jugements, ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

Tandis que pour Thor, il jura le prénom de son frère, laissant le plaisir envahir l'intérieur de ce dernier qui haletait afin de retrouver son souffle.

\- Oh par tous les dieux, respira difficilement Loki.

\- C'est moi ton dieu…

Thor relâcha son poids sur son frère, coupant son souffle.

\- Espèce d'idiot, tu m'étouffe !

\- Désolé…

Il se releva avec difficulté, regarda son frère et planta un baiser sur son front avant de se retirer délicatement.

\- Ce n'est rien, ricana Loki. C'était super…

\- Démentielle… Orgasmique.

Puis s'allongeant sur vers le côté, il attira Loki contre lui et l'embrassa avec tant d'amour et de douceur que nul autre aurait mieux fait. Les deux dieux se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans jamais se détacher.

Puis sans que personne ne pouvait s'y attendre, Thor lâcha :

\- Je t'aime, Loki.

Cette déclaration manqua de faire chavirer le cœur de Loki qui sentit que ceci le lâchait. Il battait de plus en plus vite et cette déclaration l'attira vers son amant et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ils se relâchèrent, se caressant leurs joues.

\- On s'occupera de l'équipage et du peuple demain, dit Loki en s'allongeant contre le torse de Thor.

\- Je m'en chargerais. Tu n'as pas à subir tout ça, c'est moi le Roi, d'accord ?

Loki hocha la tête et soupira d'aise. « Roi »… Il se souvenait comme son égoïsme l'avait poussé à tuer maintes personnes et tenter d'impression son père adoptif tout en essayant d'éliminer son père biologique afin de devenir lui-même Roi. Il avait presque réussi lorsque Odin a décidé de par les autres divins de tomber dans un sommeil rallongé. Cet inattendu événement a pu faire réaliser un rêve que Loki convoitait tant : être roi… seulement pendant trois jours.

Il n'oublierait jamais le regard de déception de sa mère lors de son retour à Asgard après le fiasco à New York.

Et c'était encore plus douloureux d'apprendre par un garde banal que sa mère s'était faite tuer. Par tous les cieux, il aurait p s'enfuir aussi facilement et empêcher tout ça !

Même si Loki ne le montrait pas assez, il était quand même assez sentimentale. A ce moment-ci, il se retenait de lâcher ses larmes de chagrin.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur de l'avenir, déclare Thor avec une voix d'anxiété qui inquiéta Loki. J'ai peur pour eux. Tout est si obscure ici…

Cette constatation acheva la pensée de Loki. Son frère ou plutôt, son amant était si buté. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En effet, tout au alentour, il faisait sombre comme si le vaisseau allait être englouti dans les ténèbres du mal. Étrangement, un pressentiment envahissait la poitrine de Loki.

Malgré ce sentiment de l'avant-goût du danger que sentait Loki, il préféra rassurer son bel homme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Thor, parce que je sais une chose : c'est que le soleil brillera à nouveau sur nous.

Et personne ne savait encore que ces mots allaient avoir un sens inéluctable.

**FIN de la première partie.**

* * *

Un _Draugr _est une créature vampirique de la mythologie scandinave. Pour être plus cru, ce sont des sortes de cadavres anciennement hommes malhonnêtes qui viennent tuer les êtres vivants afin deles manger et de leur vider de leur sang.

L'_Aesir_ (ou _Ase_) est une personne vivant à Asgard, si possible, un dieu de la mythologie nordique. Pour la plupart, ce sont souvent des dieux associés à Odin.

_Svartalfheim_ est le domaine des elfes noirs, faisant partie des neufs branches de l'arbre d'Yggdrasil. C'est surtout le domaine des nains.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
